James and Scorpious: A Fight in the Making
by Sailor Girl3
Summary: James Potter and Scorpious Malfoy never get along.  This is the story of one of their first fights... Basically a school assignment that I edited and made sort of interesting.   Just a one shot for now, but that is subject to change.
1. Chapter 1

**I know I should be working on something else at the moment, but I felt the need to post this. I wrote it today during Language Arts class (yes I'm still in school!), since we had to write a piece of dialogue between two people (Apparently some people in my class struggle with that... Ninja, you may know of who I think of…). I don't own anything. ENJOY AND REVIEW!**

"Just face it, Malfoy!" a young James Potter yelled. "My dad was loads better at being seeker than yours!" He was obviously taking his uncle Ron's advice on dealing with 14 year old Scorpious and his family.

"At least my dad didn't get kicked off the team!" Scorpious Malfoy smirked.

"That was stupid Umbridge's fault! Plus," James took a breath, glaring at Scorpious, "it was your dad's doing that got him into it. He called my grandmum fat!"

"Yes, and I agree!"

"Oh, now you're asking for it!" James' brother, Albus, his sister, Lily, and their cousins, Hugo and Rose Weasley, all had to hold him back, screaming at him to 'end the violence!'.

"Bring it on, Potter!" Scorpious balled his fists. This was going to be a fun two minutes between divination and transfiguration. "Actually, can we do this after transfiguration? McGonigall'll have my head if I'm late."

"Well…. If you put it that way…. No!"

"What is going on here?" an appalled Professor Fligglehorn (Ninja…. Inside joke… For everyone else, she's the new DADA teacher.) ran up. "Malfoy! Potter! Detention! Now get to class!"

"We'll finish this later," James muttered to Scorpious, who glared in return. "Right after we make Figglehorn's life awful during detention."

"You're on."

**Should I make it a series of individual stories about how they work together, in detention, to torture the professors? Tell me in a review!**


	2. Chapter 2

"You boys'll just love what I have planned for you!" Professor Figglehorn grinned maniacally.

"I doubt that highly," James smirked. "Unless, that is, you're going to allow us to fling unicorn turds at students."

"Or," Scorpious added, "you're making us write home about what happened. Our parents will be so proud."

"You'll be sorting these," Figglehorn ignored the two and dropped a huge stack of papers with a bang on the desk before them, "into piles by house, then year, then alphabetized."

"Why?"

"Because, Potter, it'll help me to pass them back."

"But why?"

"Why pass them back? Because the students want to see their grade."

"Why?"

"So that they know if they failed or not."

"Why?"

"Their parents'll be very mad if they fail my class."

"But why do we have to sort them?" James asked, hiding his amusement behind a mask of confusion.

"BECAUSE I SAID! NOW SORT!" she shouted, last nerves frayed.

"Okay, okay. God, no need to yell," he muttered, and Scorpious snickered.

"Just get to your sorting," Figglehorn rolled her eyes and went to sit down at her desk to grade a few papers when something occurred to her. "And no talking, either of you."

* * *

><p>"Professor?" Scorpious called an hour and a half later. "Is that a young adult vampire romance novel?"<p>

"As a matter of fact, it is, Malfoy," the exhausted professor looked up from the beginning of _Breaking Dawn._(A/N: Actually a pretty good book. I just didn't like the movies. And I like Harry Potter more.)

"OH! What's happing now?" James jumped up.

"Bella and Edward are on their honeymoon," she responded.

"OH! I knew they'd be together!" Figglehorn and James gave Scorpious a 'I-can't-believe-you-just-said-that' look.

"But what are they doing?" James pressured.

"How much do you hang out with your uncles, Potter?"

"Stop avoiding the question, Professor."

"Oh! Look at the time! You two need to be getting to bed! Goodnight!" she shoved them out the door. "That was one long detention," she sighed. "I am never giving them detention again. It just isn't worth it."

"Misson accomplished?" Scorpious quietly asked as they walked down the corridor.

"Yup. Good luck avoiding Filch," James stuffed the Marauder's map into his bag and pulled out an invisibility cloak.

"I thought Albus had the cloak and Lily had the map?"

"Borrowed the two from them, just in case Figglehorn kept us late. Have fun in another detention, Malfoy," he ducked beneath the cloak just as a beam of light from Filch's lantern rounded the corner.

"STUDENT OUTTA BED! STUDENT OUTTA BED!"

* * *

><p>Yes, I know it's been awhile, but I had to come up with ideas all alone because you guys didn't give me any ideas! If you want fast updates, I need ideas. And reviews. More reviews motivate me, even if they don't hold an idea. By the way, I don't own anything or anyone but Figglehorn.<p>

PotterZombie: Ninja, you know she is. You should post your thingy. Why is your happy place artica?

Selenehekate & Smizzlemort: Thanks

CheyRainAwesomeness: I think we all had that type of argument at some point. Albus didn't seem like the fighting type to me, so I did James. Plus, I kind of forgot the age difference when I wrote this for school and just never changed it.

Lookouttroublesabout: I like your pen name. I will keep going, I think. But I need ideas. Definitely one after this with how the fight ends up, more if I get more ideas. Thanks!


	3. The Train Ride Home

It was the last day of term, but that wasn't why James Potter was smirking. "Today's the day," he said to his friends as they walked down the steps of the Great Hall. "It's finally time," he strode ahead.

Scorpious gritted his teeth. He knew James Potter was waiting rather impatiently for his chance to continue their fight from the first week of school, to get his revenge for what he had heard Scorpious say, but James was smart. He wouldn't risk another detention for someone as insignificant in his eyes as Scorpious was- he got enough without trying. So Scorpious knew it was futile to avoid him. He knew what was coming.

James could see Scorpious' wand in his hand, slid just up his sleeve, like he was trying to hide it. _Oh Malfoy, _he thought. _When will you learn?_

"Expelliarmus," James whispered, and his friends, Kyle, Alex, and Rob all snickered. "Accio wand," Scorpious' wand slowly headed towards the compartment.

Not ten feet away from them, Scorpious was searching for his wand. Only moments ago he had felt it fall out of its secure place in his sleeve- Potter had to be behind it. And, sure enough, Scorpious saw his wand inch through a compartment door, which was quickly snapped shut. _And now the fight begins._

"Give me back my wand," he sighed, flinging open the compartment door, banging it against the stopper.

"Manners?" James said cockily.

"I can't believe I'm about to say this, but _please_," Scorpious spat."

"Good," James tossed Scorpious his wand. "Now we can duel-"

"I'd best not hear of any dueling going on," a fifth year prefect from Ravenclaw called Margo Knecht stuck her head inside. "Malfoy, if I know you and your family at all, you wouldn't be caught dead sitting with a Potter- or any Gryffindor, for that matter. Come along."

"Next year," Scorpious mouthed over his shoulder to James, who, scowling (and, undoubtedly plotting how he has yet to get back at Margo), nodded.

* * *

><p><strong>I know it's been awhile, but it's hard to figure out what to write when you're rushing into continuing a one-shot. This is a three-shot, so yes, I am done. Please review and let me know what you think, and check out my other stories. They may not look very interesting by way of title or summary, but I think they're decent, so take a look.<strong>

**Reviewers:**

**Kgirl**

**Siriusly99: Even if you guys stop reading, I'll always be writing something!**

**CheyRainAwesomeness**

**Smizzlemort**

**Selenehekate**

**PotterZombie: Ninja, your review cracks me up every time I read it.**


End file.
